


Rope

by hellbasket



Series: Clean [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maids, Master/Servant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Stiletto Heels, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbasket/pseuds/hellbasket
Summary: Tsuna lifted the crate. It was full of rope, colorful and bright. He couldn’t help the grin, recognizing the many that Reborn and he had used in the bedroom. So this was where Reborn stored them.





	Rope

Tsuna lifted the crate. It was full of rope, colorful and bright. He couldn't help the grin, recognizing the many that Reborn and he had used in the bedroom. So this was where Reborn stored them. Odd though, they were loosely packed. If Tsuna tripped and the box fell, they would unravel everywhere, spilling every which way. That wasn't like Reborn at all. He supposed though that was why Reborn wanted him to bring it into the house.

As soon as he brought it into the house from the garage, he would rewind them and pack them properly. 

Balancing precariously on the bright red stilettos, Tsuna climbed up the short stretch of stairs. Why Reborn insisted on stilettos with this maid outfit, he never quite understood. They were hard to walk in and Tsuna was always tripping and falling in them. 

(Which was probably the point.) 

It wasn't too surprisingly that as Tsuna entered the dining room, the vibrator in his ass turned on to the highest intensity. The white hot pleasure knocked him over, crate clattering to the ground as rope fell everywhere, over him and rolling across the floor. Tsuna panted, breathing harshly, eyes half lid as the vibrations ran up and down his body. 

It felt so good. 

He tried to stand once the toy turned off, tugging at the ropes. He had just gotten to his knees when vibrator turned on again. Twisting, Tsuna tangled himself further. It was too much, the way the rope pulled in all directions over his skin. The vibrator buzzing so close to his prostate, but not close enough, not deep enough. The chiffon petticoat dragging against his cock, tripling the sensations. The infernal cock ring preventing any release. He groaned, feeling like a trapped animal. 

“Look what I caught.” 

Tsuna looked up; pupils blown wide. He didn't even hear Reborn return. Moaning, he pushed himself off the ground. His mind already shaping wonderful images what Reborn was going to do next. 

“Can't even speak, can you?” Reborn said, bending down to the ground. He picked up the red rope, looping it around Tsuna’s wrists and tying it to the table leg. A white rope went around Tsuna’s thigh and calf, then stretched and suspending him from the chair arm. Reborn repeated the same thing on Tsuna’s other leg. A thick green one crisscrossed over Tsuna’s chest, right over his nipples, rubbing against them every time he breathed. 

“Look at you. You love being tied up and spread open like a common whore,” Reborn said. He slipped a thin blue rope through Tsuna’s collar, tugging. 

Tsuna groaned at the new stretch but hardly protested. It was true. He loved being tied up like this, unable to escape, only capable of lying there and taking whatever his master did to him. 

Reborn reached under the black dress, pumping Tsuna’s shaft. He pulled out the vibrator -Tsuna crying out at the lost - and replaced it with a new toy. 

Tsuna happily moaned at the new dildo with its bumps and ridges. It was much wider, stretching his girth. He arched, pulling against the ropes, trying to get it deeper, its length just too short of his prostate and the glorious white hot pleasure. 

“Are you a slut or a maid?” Reborn said amused. He pushed the dildo in and out. 

Tsuna pulled against the ropes, muscles quivering. Words fail him, a nonsensical symphony of moans falling from his lips. Pleasure danced throughout his body, numbing his thoughts. He could feel his orgasm coming, ready to burst. 

“Please Master, let me come,” Tsuna begged. So close!

Reborn undid the cock ring and drove the dildo in and out roughly. Tsuna screamed, coming all over Reborn’s hand. His body sagged, only supported by the ropes. 

“So messy,” Reborn said, wiping his hand on Tsuna’s white apron. 

Tsuna blinked through his afterglow, realizing that Reborn hadn't pulled out the dildo, and appeared to be tying something to Tsuna’s cock. 

“Master?” he asked, suddenly warily. 

Suddenly the small bullet vibrator turned on. Tsuna screamed as it buzzed against his soft cock, skin sensitive and growing hard again under the pain and pleasure. 

Reborn tugged on the thin blue rope, pressing a kiss to Tsuna’s lips. “I still have several phone calls left to make. Since you wanted to come so badly, you have my permission to come as many times as you want. And when I come back, I'll fuck your waiting hole because no matter how many times you come from now until then, you will feel empty without my cock filling you up.”

Tsuna let out a long moan. “Yes, yes,” he pleaded. 

Reborn notched up the vibrations setting higher. “Enjoy my sweet little maid.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think


End file.
